Finding Kiara
by SGA-sweetheart
Summary: John and Kiara have to decide what they really want before they can take the next step.This is a sequel to 'Getting Past and Moving Foward'.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to **GETTING PAST AND MOVING FORWARD. **

"They hate me!" Kiara said as they entered John's room after having lunch with Teyla, Ronon and Rodney.

"No they don't!" John answered her. "They treat everyone like that" he added.

"You mean Ronon's always so quiet and Rodney so whiny and rude?" John nodded with a smirk on his face.

"I thought he was only like that when he was working" Kiara said, slumping on John's bed and laying down.

"That's McKay" John said joining her on the bed after taking off his boots. He was laying half on top of Kiara with a mischievous grin on his face, like he was expecting something.

"Don't you have to go to work?" she asked him, knowing what he wanted to do.

"What time is it?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Umm…" Damn, Kiara couldn't think straight when he did that.

"So?" he asked capturing her lip with his running a hand along her side.

"Doesn't maaa-tter" she got out as he slid a hand under her shirt. Kiara was not kissing him back fully. She ran her hands in his hair as he was lifting her shirt. John was about to remove her top when his radio cracked.

"Hey Sheppard come to my lab, I need you to activate this device." Rodney's voice sounded in his ear.

"Damn it" John cursed on Kiara's neck.

"What?" Kiara asked lifting her head.

"Rodney needs me" John answered.

"Not as much as I need you" Kiara said playfully kissing his jaw line. John responded by laying back down.

"Yoo-hoo, Colonel did you get that?" Rodney asked sounding annoyed.

"Okay, I get it!" John grumbled. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Kiara before he got up.

"You don't have to be rude." Rodney complained.

"I said I'm coming." John said, and then broke off communication. "I'm going to kill Rodney" John said getting up and putting his boots back on and leaving.

By the time John had gotten back, it was late. Kiara had fallen asleep so he just stripped to his boxers and go tin the covers. Kiara instinctively moved towards him wrapping her left arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. John just looked at her and smiled to himself. _'Things were really going good between them; maybe this time they'd make it to getting married.' _John thought.

The next four months were just perfect, in respect to their relationship. Exclude some bad guys and Wraith and everything was just fine. Kiara was walking to the mess when she ran into Cadman.

"How's you're day going?" Laura asked her.

"Alright, just stuck on translating this ancient thing. Did they have to code everything?" she asked rhetorically.

"Oh cheer up. That's why you're here. I it was so simple, you wouldn't have a job" Laura said trying to make Kiara feel better.

"Hey, so where's you're other half?" Laura questioned referring to John. For the past months they have been just short of stuck to each other. Everywhere; the mess hall, gym, as long as they are on Atlantis they're together.

"Uh, he's off world for the past two days negotiating for food." She answered. Laura laughed at this. It was so funny to see her when he wasn't around for a long time. She went insane.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying you sulking. How are things between you two anyways?" Laura asked.

"It's- interesting" Kiara said with a smile on her face, but Laura could tell there was something Kiara wasn't telling her. She knew her well enough. They had become very close friends over time.

"Spill it!" Laura pretty much ordered as they reached the mess.

"There nothing to spill." Kiara replied. Laura gave her an 'I'm not dumb' look then said,

"Listen, I know there's something bothering you; tell me or I'll go to Sheppard and ask him about it."

"So you'll go to you're CO and enquire about his personal life?" Kiara asked smirking at Laura.

"Yah, well I'll take my chances." Laura said as they sat down with their lunch. Laura just raised an eyebrow at Kiara.

"It's not a big thing at all, I'm just being silly" Kiara tried to assure Laura.

"It is big, if I can see something bothering you." Laura retorted.

"I'll tell you later, I'll come to your room tonight and we can talk about it." Kiara said giving in.

"Promise?" Laura asked.

"Promise." Kiara replied. They continued to eat lunch and talk about other things until they had to go back to their duties.

Eight hours later Kiara was no where closer to finding out what the ancient text mean. She knew was it meant, but not its purpose of true meaning. Kiara nearly fell out of her chair when John came in and touched her shoulder.

"Jumpy are we?" John asked; a smile plastered on his face.

"Stupid Ancients!" Kiara cursed.

"Now come on Kiki, it can't be that hard" John replied and Kiara just glared at him. "Listen why don't you take a break fro whatever it is you're doing and get some rest." He suggested kissing her cheek.

"Not now John." Kiara said pushing him away enough to stop kissing her. John gave her a strange look and said,

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, look I'm sorry, it's just I really can't figure this thing out and usually it's not so important, but there's something different about this. She quickly answered.

"You sure?" he asked not really believing her.

"Yeah, absolutely and on second thought why don't were go and 'relax'" Kiara responded. It wasn't a bid problem she was just a bid disturbed because today was the anniversary of the day she had left John. John hadn't remembered at all, in fact he didn't want to ever remember this day.

"Oh please don't have animal sex in my lab again" Rodney, stressed the again. Last time he walked in on them going at it in the storeroom.

"Relax, we were just leaving" they said in unionism.

Back in John's room, John immediately pushed Kiara up against the wall and started kissing her with blistering passion. John's tongue was pushing up against her lips. She parted her lips and her tongue began tackling John's. Kiara moaned when she felt his erection through his pants. They broke the kiss and John attacked Kiara's neck while she pulled his shirt up his chest while running her fingers along his tight muscles. John lifted his head to allow her to pull the shirt over his head. John quickly rid her of her shirt and pants. She was wearing all black underwear. He grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her and she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and lay her down and removed the rest of his own clothing and positioned himself in between her legs.

He undid Kiara's bra and immediately licked her breast, while caressing the other with his right hand. This made Kiara moan his name while running her fingers through his hair. John couldn't wait any longer; he positioned himself and entered her slowly. He found him self going faster that he wished he would have. She started calling out his name as he went faster and harder. Each thrust with even more power than the last until she cried out. John didn't spare her; he thrust deeper before he came with his own release.

"Chaya "he moaned…

_Please Review and make any suggestions_


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Review and make any suggestions_

CHAPTER 2

Kiara tensed at that and John just stayed where he was inside Kiara. _'What did I just say'_ John thought, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"Chaya?" Kiara questioned releasing herself from John with a whimper. "Your alien priestess ANCIENT lover Chaya?" Kiara asked looking at john, her eyes full of hurt. She was now on the other side of the bed, holding the sheet tight in order to cover herself. She felt sick right now. John was trying to think of something to say.

"Kiara, no" John said knowing what she was thinking.

"You just called me Chaya!" she closed to screamed.

"It's not what you think." John said trying to calm her down.

"What the hell am I supposed to think?" Kiara asked him, but John just looked at her. He didn't know what to say or how the heck he was supposed to explain.

"I can't tell you" John said with his head down. This made Kiara really mad, he wasn't trying to apologize and he was keeping something from her. Kiara got up rushing to find her bra and the rest of her clothes. John was still looking for his boxer and by the time he found them, Kiara was putting her top up and was going to the door.

"Kiara wait!" John said running and locking the door.

"Open it" Kiara said quietly while facing the door. John came up behind her and put his right hand on her shoulder. He was standing just inches from her.

"Kiki I'm-"

"Don't call me that" Kiara said cutting him off.

"What?" John asked looking confused. Kiara just turned around and stared into John's eyes and him into hers.

"You're keeping something from me, and if you're not ready to tell me just left me go" she told him.

"I want to tell you but I can't" John said, his eyes pleading with her to understand, but she turned away from him. She was waiting for him to open the door. When he opened it she left.

Kiara found herself in Laura's room. After telling Laura about what happened with John, Laura was ready to beat up her CO but Kiara reminded her it wasn't the best idea. After crying for what seemed like hours Kiara fell asleep.

In his room, John slammed his fist into the wall and put his head against it. He should have just told Kiara. John put his clothes on, he needed to go and see Chaya but what was he going to tell Elizabeth.

"You don't have to" he heard a voice say and turned around to find Chaya standing there.

"You've got great timing." John told Chaya.

"Did I disturb you?" she asked concerned.

John thought for a moment, '_I thought ancients knew everything'_. "It's alright. Why did you call me, I thought you weren't supposes to help any contact with humans?" John asked her.

"I'm not here to help _you _John." Chaya said, stressing the 'you'.

"Then why are you here?" John asked her.

"Kiara, she should be careful or it could cost her life." She replied

"Careful, what's going to happen?" John asked concerned.

"I cannot tell you what it is, but she should not go alone off world." She said.

Before John had a chance to answer, Chaya disappeared. '_Oh great, Kiara is going to get a kick out of this' _John thought. He wondered hoe he was going to tell her, and then decided to sleep on it.

The next morning John guessed Kiara would be in Laura's room so he went to check there first. John rang the bell. When the door slid open he saw Kiara standing in front of him looking at him as if she knew why he was there, but then she said,

"Lt. Cadman's not here"

"I wasn't looking for her" John said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Okay" Kiara responded.

"I'm here to explain last night" John said. John pulled her into the room and let the door close.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiara asked as he dragged her inside. John sat her down on the bed but he remained standing.

"Okay look" John began. Ha was now pacing.

"Chaya is an ancient, so she kind of popped into my head" John tried. Kiara just nodded not quite understanding where he was going with this. John was frustrated.

"NOT in the way you think! Okay she – that was her way of making contact. I know it wasn't the best of time but, - she did it telepathically and I was surprised and that's why I said her name. I swear I have no feelings for her. I love you." John finally finished. Kiara was just sitting there trying to process what he had just said.

"Okay" she finally said.

"What? No screaming or anything?" John was amazed at how Kiara was taking this. He had expected her to flip out or at least have a little doubt, because if he were in Kiara's shoes he would have thought the story was a bit far fetched. Kiara stood up and took Johns hand in hers.

"I believe you" she said looking at him in the eyes.

"Really?" he questioned eying her carefully. Kiara smiled and then asked him,

"Are you lying?"

"NO, of course not" John replied.

"Then I believe you" she said, Kiara wasn't sure why, but she did genuinely believe him. John smiled at her and then hugged her and kissed her forehead. Kiara returned the hug and went to kiss him on the lips. When the broke apart Kiara said,

"But if you ever do that again, you're not of the hook that easily anymore."

John laughed and just lifted Kiara so that she was on his shoulder and she screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara was now in Rodney's lab working on some things. It had been a month since John had pretty much ordered Kiara not to off world and she was feeling trapped. Alright Atlantis was a big city but Kiara was just used to doing something. At that moment John interrupted her thoughts.

"Get you're stuff ready, we're leaving in half an hour." He said.

"What to do mean?" she asked him

"I mean we are going off world" John said grinning at Kiara. She just screamed and went ran out to go and change.

"You're welcome!" John screamed after her, but she didn't take notice of him. She was that happy. John just hoped nothing bad would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maybe I should have waited a bit to go off world" Kiara said as they were now in a cell. When they got there everyone was friendly and the next thing they knew, they were being held prisoner without an explanation.

"Well next time you'll take my advice" John commented as he was sitting next to Kiara. Ronon was helping Teyla who was still unconscious. They had been separated from Major Lorne, Rodney and the marines they had brought with them. Suddenly the door swished open and a complaining McKay was thrown in, followed by the marines and finally Major Lorne.

"I cannot believe this! We are supposed to be allies!" McKay shouted.

Two guards came in and grabbed Kiara. John moved to stop them by one of the guards punched him in the stomach. Ronon got up and immediately guns were pointed at him.

XXXXXXXX

Kiara was now standing in a nicely decorated bedroom with a huge bed. The room was colourful. It was just, beautiful. The guards had left her alone, but for some reason she knew she wouldn't get far if she tried to escape.

"You must be Kiara" a voice said. Kiara turned around to find herself face to face with Teelan. He had dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She hadn't even heard him come in. He was the leader of the people of this planet. Kiara took a step back, realising how close he was.

"What do you want?" she asked him. He gave her a smile and for some reason it didn't seem so pleasant.

"All I want is-." He took a step closer to Kiara and said "You"

"Forget it, I'm taken" Kiara said trying to stare him down.

"Ah yes, by Colonel Sheppard I believe. Well no for long" he responded. He touched Kiara's cheek and used his other are to run down her bare arm.

Kiara wanted to move, but she couldn't. Something in her head was telling her not to. Then he said,

"See, I am the ruler of this world and you'll be my queen."

"What, no one else would marry you" Kiara menaced trying to bruise his ego.

"Oh trust me, I could, but with the immense power you posses I cannot let you go" he told her with an evil smile on his face. He turned to leave and Kiara asked,

"What do you mean?"

He just continued to walk but when he got to the door he turned around.

"You will soon find out, my love. Have a good night; and pleas do not try to escape. This place is heavily guarded." With that he left.

XXXXXXX

The next morning they were set free; all except Kiara of course. They hadn't seen her sine last night, when she had been taken away.

"Where's Kiara?" asked one of the guards that was dragging them out of the cells but he ignored him. When they got outside, John saw Teelan.

"Where is she?" he asked in a low but clearly aggravated voice. John would have killed him if he didn't have weapons being pointed at him or of his hand weren't bound.

"She's no longer your concern" Teelan said 'as a matter of factley'. John charged at him but was held back by two guards holding him arms.

Teelan laughed. "You want to see her? Here she is" he said. The crowd that had gathered parted to make way and out came Kiara escorted by some guards with a smile on her face. She went and kissed Teelan on the cheek making John tense. Kiara was wearing a golden bikini style top and had a matching material wrapped around her waist that went to the floor, but the slit left a lot of flesh to be seen. John knew something wasn't right.

Ronon fought against his bonds with the three guards holding him back. He couldn't help it. He had gotten to know Kiara; as a friend of course. She was a good fighter, had a great personality and he didn't want anything to happen to her, for John's sake at least.

"They did something to her" he growled.

"Well obviously!!" Rodney stated.

"Kiara!" John shouted, still fighting against his bonds. She looked at him and smiled.

"I am Alema. I am leader of this planet and I am granting you freedom" she said studying him closely.

"We're not leaving without you" John said looking her in the eyes. She looked back at him and said "Yes you shall leave without me." She began to walk away.

"Kiara! Kiara!" John yelled, but she kept on going.

"Alema!" he finally yelled and she turned back and looked at him.

"Yes?" she questioned him.

"Nothing" John put his head down. This wasn't his Kiara anymore, but what did they do to her.

They were dragged back to the gate and allowed to take everything they brought with them.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kiara, or rather Alema went back to her and Teelan's room and lay on the bed. A few minutes later he walked in.

"My princess" he said walking to the bed.

"I thought I was you queen?" she asked seductively sitting up.

"I apologize, my Queen" he said sitting next to Kiara/Alema on the bed. He ran his hand down her back and kissed her lips and she responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. They lay down, still wrestling tongues. Teelan was amazed at how easily his potion had worked. He ran his had down her side and to her thigh and squeezed it making her gasp and break the kiss. He climbed on top of her, although both their clothes were still on. Although she was having fun, something didn't feel right. She broke their kiss by gently pushing Teelan away. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I do not feel well" she lied. Teelan didn't want to rush her. As much as he had been wanting to get inside her, he knew his potion had not completely worked yet. He needed some time her to fully respond to him.

"I understand, maybe we should just get some sleep." he suggested.

He got up helping her up. He went into the bathroom deliberately letting her change as to make her more comfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Atlantis, John was pacing in his room. They had been cleared by Carson. John had then gone to ask Elizabeth to mount a rescue mission but she had refused saying that it was 'too risky'. Now he had to wait for the Deadalus which came in three weeks. If anything happened to Kiara, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He was supposed to protect her. He even had a warning. Chaya had come to him, but still he missed it. 'If that man does anything to her, I'll kill him' John thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teelan woke to find Kiara still asleep. He smiled. All he had to do now was manipulate her to what he wanted. He was looking at her sleeping when she started to stir. She opened her eyes to find brown ones staring right back at her.

"Good morning" he said kissing her cheek.

"Hey" she answered. During the past three weeks she had come to grow accustomed to his company, but there was still something wrong with this situation, but she didn't know why.

"We need to begin practice" he said and Kiara grunted.

"Can I have a break" she asked.

"You had one yesterday, but you can have one _tomorrow_" he replied. He was about to kiss her, but Kiara moved from under him to take a bath.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To get ready" she said with a wicked grin.

After bathing, they ate something. Being queen was great; she could do whatever you wanted. Well she wasn't queen yet, she still had to marry Teelan first. Now they were in the training area.

"So you ready?" Teelan asked her and she nodded.

She lifted her hand and then_ swoosh_. She found herself in a strange place. It was a space ship she could tell. She turned around to find weapons aimed at her,

"Where am I? Take me back!" she demanded. John and Ronon grabbed her arms. '_If this was Kiara, she'd be really mad at me man handling her like this' _John thought.

"Can't do that" Ronon grunted. Kiara struggled against them; screaming each time for them to let her go and each time John telling her to forget it. John didn't find it easy at all to be treating her this way.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

She was now sitting in a cell on the Deadalus when John walked in. he took a seat in front of her cell and just stared at her. It was eating him up inside seeing he locked up like this and worst of all she didn't remember them.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him staring back.

"Home" he simply answered crossing his arms over his chest. They just sat there staring at each other the rest of the trip, each contemplating what to do. Kiara /Alema could see the pain in his eyes _'maybe I could use this to my advantage'_ she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready to beam down" Colonel Caldwell informed.

They were now in the Gate room and Kiara was being escorted by armed guards including John and Ronon. _It was not or never'_ she thought. With one motion of Kiara's hand all their weapons were thrown to the other end of the room.

"What the…?" John cursed. Kiara took the opportunity to run but Ronon grabbed her. She concentrated her mind and Ronon let go clutching his throat. Some guards were approaching o she lifted her hand, sending them flying to the other side of the room. She was almost out of the Gate room when she realised she needed a weapon. So she willed a P-90 to come to her and then ran off. The alarm sounded and John stood up not believing his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BRIEFING ROOM

"Would someone like to explain what's going on here?" Dr. Weir questioned.

"She can move thing with her mind" John said more like a question. What was he going to do? His girlfriend was now a threat to security, _telekinetic _threat.

"Since when?" Elizabeth asks again. Everyone looked at John.

"What? I'm just as shocked as you are about this whole situation and I suggest that we find her before she does some damage" he suggested.

Suddenly Rodney came in.

"We found her! She's just at the west of the unexplored parts of the city" he said. John and Ronon took of immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John, Ronon, Teyla, Laura and some marines were walking down the corridor.

"She's in there" Rodney whispered, pointing to the door on the left. The door slid open. Ronon and Teyla went in first. They were all soon sent flying out of the room.

"Mother oww" Laura cursed.

"I'm not going back in there, she's trying to kill us" Rodney shouted.

John strapped off his vest and remove his P-90, its not like he'd ever shoot her anyway.

"Colonel?" Teyla questioned.

"I'm going back in there" he said. Ronon was getting up.

"Alone" John added. He went into the room and stood at the frame.

"Kiara?" he called out but didn't get a reply. The door closed behind him and she appeared from the corner.

"Take me back" she said.

"I can't do that" he said.

"You can and you will, or I'll kill all of you" she answered him.

"You wouldn't kill me" he replied, moving closed to there.

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned giving him a cold stare.

"Because I love you and somewhere deep down in there you feel the same way and you're pregnant with my child" he said. These words hit her straight and triggered something inside of her and she was overwhelmed with images of her and this man. She was laughing with him, kissing him and a lot more. It was becoming too much for her and she was getting dizzy. John reached out for her hand, but she moved back.

"Get out!" she told him, but he just kept on moving closer to her. She opened the door with her mind intending on throwing his through it, when everything went blank. John caught her before she fell. Ronon ran in.

"You shot her" John said

"It was on stun" he defended

"We should get her to the infirmary" John suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kiara woke up she didn't remember the events of the past three weeks nor did she remember once being telekinetic, so no one mentioned it.

Now she was four months pregnant with John's baby and it was starting to show. She was sitting in her room.

"I hate you John. Now I look fat" she accused.

"I love you too" John said kissing her on the cheek.

THE END

Thanks for all your reviews!!


End file.
